battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Pierce My Flesh
Don't Pierce My Flesh is the 22nd episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was aired on October 1st, 2011. Plot Before the intro The episode begins with Firey and Flower standing on a stone bridge. Firey tells Flower to see something he found. Flower says that she won't listen to anything except for Dream Island. Firey then says that it's a bug. Flower starts to panic and she smashes the bug with her hammer, inadvertently destroying the bridge as well. The two fall into a pit of water, but Firey is saved from apparent death by Leafy. The rope's momentum causes Firey to land on the end of the fuse of Bomby, who explodes, making Spongy fall from a platform that is hanging in a high place, crushing the Announcer. Spongy then gets an electric shock in the process before the intro plays. Cake at Stake After Bubble wondered what would happen without the Announcer, Flower believed that she had won whilst Leafy said that they all did, but Flower disagrees with that. Firey, along with Flower reveals that they created replacement speakers. They both say that only one can be used but they use both as a compromise recommended by Leafy. At Cake at Stake, 844 votes had been cast, which is fewer than last time. The cake is a Yoylecake. Leafy remarked about it being cute, but the Flower Speaker Box shot a laser at her, which she barely managed to dodge. Spongy received zero votes due to his immunity. Firey received 64 votes, and there was no TV used for Cake at Stake due to budget cuts so they used tubs of colored water to count votes instead. Leafy received 69 votes, Bubble received 80 votes, with Flower and Rocky close in votes. In the end, Rocky is eliminated with 7 more votes (319 votes). As rewards for making it this far to the final 5, they all got houses. Flower complains that her house is too small while Leafy is satisfied with her house. Spongy was too big so, he crushed his house, and got sad. The Firey Announcer said that they have backups, but the Flower Speaker said they needed to get to the contest, which after some arguing, ended up being to escape a volcano. The contestants went in a spaceship, and Bubble said she couldn't find the parachutes, to which the Flower Announcer said there were none. Contest The contest is to escape The Volcano. Firey swims through the magma and reaches the platforms while everyone else dies almost instantly. Firey swims and snatches the platform, and goes past the smashers while everybody else kept dying for many times. Only Leafy, Bubble and Flower managed to do it by jump onto Spongy. They also pass the smashers. However, Firey and Flower have been eaten by the fire monster and Leafy, Bubble and Spongy have died from the lava tsunamis and the volcano erupted. However, everyone was recovered and got out at the same time. So they had a tiebreaker, which was a beauty contest and the replacement boxes thought that Flower and Firey are the most beautiful of all. This results in Leafy, Bubble and Spongy being up for elimination. Results :Firey :Flower :Leafy :Bubble :Spongy :* Bold means immunity for the episode. :* Italic means up for elimination. :* Strikeout means will be eliminated in the next episode. Ending All the remaining contestants turn into metal as a side effect of the Yoylecake they ate. Trivia * This episode features the closest voting ever, Rocky getting only 7 more votes than Flower did. * This marks the third time Bomby exploded. * At 2:25, The Firey Speaker Box refers to Bubble as "Metal ball", because she turned into a Metal ball on the previous episode. * The name of the episode could be referring to Bubble being a backstabber to Leafy. ** However, it could also be a reference to lava or magma, thus lava burns and pierces flesh. * This was the first episode where Flower died. * This is the first episode where the Announcer appears, but does not speak. ** This is also the Announcer's first minor role. * Firey says "Hurtful!" in this episode, but this episode is not called "Hurtful." Episode 23 is. * The messages displayed at the status screen of the Master Recovery Center are: ** "COMMENT THIS SECRET MESSAGE "GET TO THE END ALTHOUGH THERE IS NO END" IF YOU DO YOU GET A TRIBUTE VIDEO!" A reference to HTwins's "Get To The Top Although There Is No Top" ** "COULD DIE. VOLCANOES DON'T ACTUALLY ERUPT THIS WAY, IT'S JUST MORE EXCITING! DON'T YOU AGREE?" ** "UGH, I'M JUST SO BORED OF TYPING STATUES, STATI, I MEAN. YOU KNOW?" *Flower came the closest to immunity, since she was the first contestant to be recovered after the volcano eruption. **This is also the only episode where Flower recieves immunity. Goofs * The fuel sticks to the Master Recovery Center as it flies to the sky and lands. * Flower's petal isn't made out of metal so it would be too light to make the ground shake or make loud noises or falling very fast. ** However, this could be intended as a joke by Jacknjellify. Deaths *A bug is smashed by a large mallet swung by Flower. *Bomby blows up when he is lit by Firey, thanks to Leafy who throws him. *Announcer died by getting squashed by Spongy. *Leafy, Spongy, Bubble, and Flower burned in lava numerous times. *Flower and Firey get eaten by the fire monster. *Bubble, Leafy, Flower and Spongy died inside the volcano's eruption. *Recommended Characters died in the volcano's eruption. (debatable) Characters Starting Characters Leafy.png|Leafy|link=Leafy Bubble 1.png|Bubble|link=Bubble Non-Starting Characters Firey.png|Firey|link=Firey Flower 8.PNG|Flower|link=Flower Bfdiajr spongy.png|Spongy|link=Spongy Rocky.png|Rocky|link=Rocky EVERY SINGLE POKEMON by purplekecleon.png|The Recommended Characters|link=Recommended Characters Flower box.png|Flower Speaker Box|link=Flower Speaker Box RSB.png|Firey Speaker Box|link=Firey Speaker Box Announcer Front Vibrating0010.png|Announcer|link=Announcer LollipopRedesignByTennisBallFan.png|Lollipop|link=Lollipop Category:Episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:Tie Breaker Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Budget Cuts Category:2011 episodes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Voting episodes Category:Immunity Episode